Muven Rewrite
by HarmonicJay
Summary: My storyline of Winx Club Season 6 Episode 22-23 all in one! Riven and Musa! Still bad at summaries, please don't beat me up...
1. Gym got you down

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm sooo happy I could work with you two! I totally ship you two. MUVEN FOREVES!

Riven: Loudmouth.

Musa: Hey, let's not start a fight.

Music: NAh, it won't be a fight. I'd win instantly anyways.

Riven: WHAT? Bring it on girlie. I'd like to see you try.

Music: *presses the delete button.*

Riven: HEEYY!

Riven: HE-

Riv-

Musa: … Well, anyways. Disclaimer: Music does not own Winx Club or any of its characters.

Music: YUP! CHAPPY...BEGIN!

unknown: HEY! BRING ME BACK! I'M NOT UNKNOWN! GET BACK HEREEEEE!

Music: -_- He's loud…

Musa: *thinking* _And you're not?_

* * *

Normal POV

"Just say the morphix gym equipment that you want to use, and it'll appear!" Aisha said.

All of the girls were in the gym, building their strength and agility with Aisha's morphix equipment. The guys were with them also, practicing their weapon skills.

"Gymnastic mat!" Stella said.

A bouncy gymnast mat appeared under her feet, and she laughed, bouncing merrily. Bloom smiled.

"Elastic band!" She exclaimed.

A pink band appeared and Bloom began working on it.

"You can also use it this way." Aisha explained, showing her a different way of using the band.

Tecna and Flora glanced at each other and smiled. "Jump ropes!" They said.

Two morphix jumping ropes appeared and the two giggled, jumping rope next to the gymnastic mat. Bloom slipped, and the elastic band flew onto the mat. All of the girls gasped and somehow ended on the mat, bouncing and trying to regain their balance. They laughed and waved to Musa, who just walked in.

Aisha waved and said,"Come on, Musa, join us!" Musa nodded and replied,"In a moment!"

She looked at Riven, who was training with his phanto-boomerang. She sighed and walked over. "Morphix targets!" He yelled, and fired his boomerang at the targets, hitting all of them.

He stretched his arm out and waited for it to circle and come back to him. Instead, Musa caught it and looked at him.

"What was that for?" Riven asked gruffly. Musa sighed. "I'm tired of you ignoring me, Riven. Is training all you care about now?" Riven snagged his blade from her hands. "I'm trying to train. We'll talk later." Miss crossed her arms and mumbled quietly,"Why can't you love me as much as I love you? What happened?" Riven stiffened.

She walked to the entrance of the gym and began to walk out.

"Wait Musa!" Aisha called. Musa turned with tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I just...need to be alone right now..." She ran out of the gym as Aisha watched with concern.

She stomped over to Riven and snatched his blade. Riven sighed and turned. "What?" Aisha glared at him.

"How can you do this to Musa? She loves you, she tries her hardest to get along with you, but this is what you give to her? Can't you see how much she loves you?" Riven stiffened again as her words echoed through his mind.

 _How much she loves you, loves you, loves you..._ He snagged his blade again and quickly stalked off, trying to get the voice out of his head. _How much she loves you, loves you, loves you..._ Aisha looked in the direction of the gym entrance. Thinking Musa needed some alone time, Aisha slowly walked back to the girls.

Outside, Musa struggled to contain her tears. _Aisha has her gym, Flora has her greenhouse, even Stella has her boutique._ Musa thought to herself.

"What I need is something to help strengthen my magic."

She turned a corner and heard beautiful music coming from a nearby wall. "What is that beautiful melody?"

She found a painting with the exact hallway depicted on it, except with the wall as a door. Turning around, she matched the wall and the door and reached out to touch an invisible doorknob. A magical doorknob appeared in front of her, and Musa opened the mysterious door. Gasping, she found a room filled with dusty instruments, a beautiful melody playing from out of nowhere. Musa walked around, the instruments seeming to spring to life. Musa smiled as she found an interesting way to help protect Alfea.

On the other side of the gym, Riven stared at his phanto-blade, thinking about what Aisha said. _Maybe she's right. I've been ignoring Musa for a long time. I haven't been doing much to help support her..._

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Sky yell, "Morphix targets!" Sky grunted and threw his boomerang into the air and hit them all. He caught it and nodded.

Riven smirked. "Hey Sky, let's have a competition."

Sky turned to him. "What? Riven, Ms. Faragonda gave us permission to use Alfea's gym for training, not competing."

Riven nodded. "This is training."

Sky sighed. "Alright, Riven. If this is how you want to do this."

Riven said, "Fencing. Whoever wins will become the new leader of the specialists!"

Sky scrunched his eyes. "What? Riven, why are you doing this?"

"Well, let's go!" Riven said impatiently.

Sky sighed and said, "Fencing!"

Two swords appeared and they both grabbed ahold. They launched into a series of attacks and Riven was losing. CLATTER. Riven's sword dropped to the ground. Sky pointed the tip to his throat but dropped it as well. The swords disappeared and Riven hung his head in arrogance.

"You win, always the leader, and I'll always be runner up."

Sky shook his head, sighing. "Come on, I heard Musa found a way to protect Alfea." Riven gasped silently. _Musa!_

* * *

Music: Thanks for cooperating!

Riven: Bleh.

Musa: Aww, come on, don't be sad I cried because of you…

Riven: … Whatever.

Music: EEEEK He totally cares about you soooo much!

Riven: SH-Shuddup…

Music: *cough*lovebirds that won't admit that they totally love each other and that Riven never will admit it but one day I will make him admit*cough*

Riven: ...fail I could hear everything.

Music: HEY NOT FAIR It's too hard to say that so fast…

Musa: Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Cat got your tongue?

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS!

Musa: Hey there.

Riven: …

Music: *pinches Riven's cheeks*

Riven: Legoo me checks..

Musa: MMPH, Bwahahhahahah!

Riven: Id not fuddy! Hep me oot!

Musa: HAHA, Dis..*snicker*..claimer: Music...Haha, does not own Winx Club or any of its characters.

Music: Hehe.

Riven: LEGGGOOOO!

Music: CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower, the Trix found a story from the Legendarium that would defeat the Winx.

Selena began to read, "Once upon a time, there was an infamous trickster named Rumpelstiltskin. Rumplestiltskin, I command you, get Musa's voice, and bring it back to us!"

An evil laugh rang through the tower, making the Trix grin and their apprentices shiver. Meanwhile, Musa introduced her music café to the girls.

"Hey Musa, these girls want to learn how to play the instruments!" Roxy exclaimed, walking into the café.

A group of girls followed her, giggling and chatting excitedly. Musa clapped and smiled at her new helpers. Each girl picked up an instrument and watched Musa. She walked to the piano and began playing.

"Be one with your instrument. Feel the music and play freely." Musa said.

The girls nodded and closed their eyes, listening to the piano music before joining in. Magic swirled around them, and Musa smiled. The girls laughed and cheered, but the instruments suddenly flew out of their players' reach, flying around. The girls gasped and jumped around, furiously trying to get their instrument.

Musa chuckled. "Hey, let's go and take a break. You need to find peace within yourselves to play and protect Alfea."

Everyone but the winx nodded and filed out of the café.

Tecna smiled. "You're a genius, Musa. With your magic harnessing the powers of music, the melody can rid Alfea of negative energy!"

Musa grinned as the others nodded. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin appeared in front of them.

"Hello dear girls. I'm looking for the source of that melody of beauts? I'm sure you know where, but better hurry before the mystery unfurls."

The winx gasped. "Who's that?" Flora exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but I know for sure he's not on our side! And what's the riddles?" Stella replied, dodging Rumpelstiltskin's attempt at swiping her shiny belt.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around and found Musa. "Ah, well that's solves my puzzle of answers. Now hand it over before I snatch it from the hands of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Bloom cried. "Winx, transform!"

"Magic Winx, Bloomix!" Everyone shouted.

The girls flew out of Rumpelstiltskin's reach. "Dragon kick!" Bloom yelled, a flaming kick hit Rumpelstiltskin.

He chuckled as it didn't affect him and headed towards Musa.

"How did that not hurt him?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's try convergence!" Stella yelled.

"Convergence!" The winx yelled, magical blasts hitting a protected Rumpelstiltskin.

"No effect! He must be immune to magic!" Tecna said.

"But he's looking for something. Wait, he wants MUSA'S VOICE!" Bloom cried in shock.

Musa gasped and flew to the floor with the others.

"How? Why?" Musa shouted.

Rumpelstiltskin jumped onto the table and stalked towards a cornered Musa.

"Musa!" Riven yelled. Musa looked up to see Riven and Sky running towards her. He grunted and threw his boomerang at Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin gasped and acquired a fetal position, but his shield protected him. Riven's blade bounced off and hit Riven, who fell to the floor.

"Riven!" Musa cried. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and turned back to her. Sky shot a magic blast which pushed Rumpelstiltskin under the table.

"What are you looking at?!" Musa growled.

She gasped as Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her and they suddenly floated into the air. Rumpelstiltskin opened a bottle and suddenly Musa felt her voice being taken away from her.

Everyone watched in horror as Musa struggled to get free, but instead losing her strength and going limp.

Rumpelstiltskin cackled and said, "Thank you for your convenience I shall go now. If all is going wrong then my job is done."

He disappeared and Musa fell to the floor. Riven gasped and caught her, gently lowering her to the floor. Shaking her head, Musa opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Musa said, or in this case said but no one could hear her.

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Tears began to fall and Bloom stroked her back soothingly. "It's alright, Musa. We'll get your voice back."

In the distance, Riven stared at his phanto-blade. I couldn't even protect her... Riven growled and turned on his heel.

"I'm outta here." He mumbled and fled down the stairs. Musa watched and reached out before mouthing a "no". More tears fell as she cried silently. Sky watched with concern before running after Riven.

He found him in the gym, slouched against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Dude, why aren't you going to her?" Sky said quietly.

Riven looked up. "I-I couldn't even, protect her, I couldn't..." Sky sighed.

"She needs you the most right now. You're her boyfriend. You should comfort her when she's in need." Riven sighed.

Sky knew the only soft spot he had was for Musa. His only fear was of not being able to protect her. Riven stood up.

"You're right... But I couldn't protect her. It's not safe for me to try and save her if I'm not capable."

He turned to the entrance and looked into the hallway. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be who I wanted to be." Sky looked at him in shock.

* * *

Music: *sob* WHY? How could you, Riven! Don't leave your true love!

Riven: What? YOU wrote this, YOU fix it!

Music: *stops crying* Oh. OKKK then let's do something about this!

Musa: *silently* Hey I shouldn't know about this…

Riven and Music: OOPS.

Music: SHOVE HER IN THAT CLOSET!

Military Men: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

Music: Hehehe

Riven: Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Attempt at keeping Stella Quiet

PLEASE READ:

 _ **A Note From Music: Hey everybody. I decided not to put the intro and ending of me and**_

 _ **the characters. But before I stop doing that, I want to see all of your opinions. If you liked**_

 _ **my little intros and endings, put in a review saying you want me to keep it. If I get**_ _ **5 or**_

 _ **more**_ _**reviews telling me to keep it within** 9:30 am July 14 - 9:30 pm July 15 **, I will. Thanks for your cooperation! Thanks!**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Music does not own Winx Club or any of its characters._

* * *

In the legendarium world, the winx besides Musa was fighting Rumpelstiltskin with all their might to help get their friend's voice back.

Stella grunted as she fell to the floor. "Ouch! Woah!"

A protection bubble came out of the ground, knocking Stella off her feet and into the air. Gasping, she quickly flapped her wings to prevent her from falling.

"Sheesh, the security is way too high! I'd much rather some cute bodyguards or something." Stella complained.

Tecna looked down. "According to my gps security locater, (known as the techno-wonder thingy), there are protection bubbles all over the ground. If Rumpelstiltskin knocks you down, the bubbles will knock you back up."

Stella sighed. "Wow, how convenient! He'll knock you down, bubbles knock you up, this is like a torture chamber! I need my soothing boutique…"

Flora replied,"Stella, no daydreaming now! We need to get Musa's voice back and help protect Alfea!

"Yeah, but none of our attacks work on him! He's tricky and is immune to our magic. What are we supposed to do? Aisha inquired.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Seems we all have an impasse reached. Tell you what, how about a trade, little fairies? Valuable as this voice then I should give up, but be warned, this is very precious so precious is what you need."

Stella groaned. "But what's as valuable as Musa's voice? Except for the legendarium key I have no clue- Oops!"

Bloom winced, knowing the little trickster had heard everything.

The Winx turned to Stella. "STELLA!" They whisper-shouted.

"Sorry!" came Stella's response.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to them. "Well then, that's seems like a fair trade and gain. Let's go, let's go, don't want to melt this to rain."

Aisha stopped him. "Wait, we need time to think."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "What is to think? It's a friend's voice, isn't that most important to you?"

Aisha held her stance and countered,"Yes, but don't you need time to think if the voice is really that important?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Very well, you have until later tonight for you choice, choose wisely, the other is never to be seen again!"

He cackled wildly as the winx sighed in relief.

"Alright then, let's get back to Alfea and check on Musa." Bloom said.

Aisha stared into the sky. "Oh, I hope she's alright…"

* * *

Please Review, See you guys next chapter.


	4. The Last Sunset

Disclaimer: Music does not own WInx Club or any of its characters. Read on.

"It'll be alright, Musa. I'm sure the WInx got your voice back." Chatta said. The pixies nodded. A bright flash of light blinded Musa for a second and she got up. The Winx came out and Musa smiled. SHe rushed towards them and waited for a happy report. Instead, the Winx stared at the ground before Bloom finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Musa. We couldn't get your voice back…"

Musa stared at the girls in shock and hugged her throat. Tears streaming down her face once more, she fled the courtyard with the pixies quickly following after her.

Aisha sighed. "We have to get her voice back."

* * *

"Riven, what are you-" Sky began to say.

"Sorry Sky, but I'm leaving the Specialists. And...Musa for good." Riven sighed.

Sky gaped at him. "Riven, you can't! Don't you remember Nabu's death? Everyone will be like that again if you leave! Musa would kill herself!"

Riven stiffened. Sky abruptly stopped, knowing he went too far. Nabu was a subject Riven didn't want to talk about, and Musa dying was completely off limits. He would kill whoever said that. Riven turned to him with anger in his violet orbs.

Before he could do anything, a loud boom resonated through the gym. Riven and Sky ran outside to Alfea's courtyard. The stage was outside and Musa and her band was on it. Cloud Tower witches cackled and flew around, with fairies firing magic at them. Riven and Sky joined the other Specialists. The winx flew to the air.

"No one let them get near Musa!" Bloom cried.

Riven growled and threw his boomerang at one of the witches. She cackled as it passed right through her. Every magical blast and weapon blast passed through them as if they were ghosts.

"They're enchanted! The Trix must have given them the power to be completely immune!" Tecna cried.

One witch turned to the others. "Charge the stage!"

They all clambered to the stage and one of them grabbed Musa with magic. Musa gasped.

"Musa!" Riven shouted.

Her arms tightening, Musa used the last of her strength to signal the band to start playing. They nodded and began to play their instruments, a lovely melody ringing through the air. The magic began dispelling the witches' magic, and they retreated.

Musa gasped as the magic holding her in the air vanished, and she screamed silently as she plummeted to the courtyard.

Riven ran to her, silently cursing himself for not watching her every second. He caught her before she reached the ground and she trembled violently.

"You okay?" Riven mumbled. Musa nodded without making eye contact, before being gently set to the ground. She took a deep breath and jumped back on stage. A huge wave of applause filled the courtyard, and Musa walked to the edge, preparing to bow.

As if having second thoughts, she smiled and turned around. She grabbed Roxy's hand and pushed her to the front of the stage and she bowed, while the rest of Alfea cheered and clapped.

The Winx smiled at Musa's victory and Bloom said,"Let's go and get Musa's voice back."

The girls nodded and flew to their dormitory room. After transforming back to their normal selves on the balcony, Flora gently turned the smooth purple knob and opened the door to their cozy home. A little saf sat near the wall and Bloom opened it, sighing in relief as she saw the legendarium key. A poof of smoke appeared and Rumpelstiltskin jumped out.

"Alright then, where is my key of some sorts?" He chanted.

Before anyone could answer, the fairy godmother suddenly appeared, her back facing the WInx.

"Girls, I must tell you something. Oh." She said.

"Um, Eldora, we're um, over here." Bloom replied, giggling at the elderly woman.

"Oh!" Eldora exclaimed, chuckling as she spun around to face them. "Ahem, girls, remember what is most important to you." She disappeared in a puff of sparkles and the winx sighed.

"Alright, here it is." Bloom said, giving the key to Rumpelstiltskin. He laughed joyfully. He grabbed the sparkling blue bottle and smashed it, a beautiful melody coming out. The Winx cheered, and Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.

* * *

Musa jumped off the stage, extremely happy at her band's hard work. It really paid off.

"Musa! That was amazing!" Riven cried, smiling like he never had. Musa blinked a few times and remembering what happened that morning, she looked down and pushed past him. Riven sighed but followed after her.

"Musa,there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest. I'm supposed to always be there for you, to protect you, as a specialist, and your boyfriend." Riven confessed.

Musa stopped and looked at him, her eyes gently urging him to go on. He sighed and continued. "Musa, I never wanted to see you hurt, I just- well… maybe need some time off."

Musa felt a wild sensation building in her throat and she murmured," Riven…"

Riven gaped at her and smiled widely. "Musa! Your voice is back!"

Musa laughed. "I-guess it is! And RIven, it's true this was clearly a sign, that we were, never meant to be. But, wherever you go, my heart will always be with you, and I'll always love you."

Riven gazed at her shimmering eyes and murmured,"I'll always love you too… Goodbye Musa…"

The Winx and Specialists ran towards them, breaking the moment.

"What'd we miss?" Brandon asked. Riven looked up. "I'm leaving."

The Specialists gasped. "For-for good?" Timmy questioned. Riven nodded. He looked at Sky and he nodded in confirmation. Taking one last look at his beloved Musa, he turned towards the gate.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I always come back." Riven said, saluting with two fingers before taking off into the glittering sunset. Musa stared at his back, her eyes brimming with silver tears, joyful gems dripping down her cheeks.

"I'll always be with you, Riven, wherever you go…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I have been getting some requests to bring Riven back. If you agree and want him bakc, please put it in the reviews! I'll start working on it!


	5. Riven's back

_This chapter is for the requests to bring Riven back. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

 _Riven chuckled as Musa began to enthusiastically describe her day._

" _And then, Bloom came out of nowhere and she started cheering me on, but then Aisha…" Musa said, breathlessly trying to finish her story. "and that's my day."_

 _Riven laughed as Musa huffed and tried to regain her breath. She sighed and rested her head on Riven's lap, seemingly dozing off. Riven stroked her hair gently, and he sighed. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and Musa disappeared._

" _Musa!" Riven yelled, desperately calling for his girlfriend. An evil laugh shook him, the room began to swim, and he could hear so many voices in his head._

" _You left her!"_

" _You never loved her!"_

" _You don't deserve her!"_

" _You're nothing but a piece of trash!"_

 _Riven grasped his head and everything seemed to go black._

" _RIVEN!" screamed a voice._

"Ah!" Riven shot up from bed gasping, and looked around. "Where- Oh yeah, I'm in the woods of the Magix dimension." Riven sighed and rubbed his head. He looked down to see his bare chest soaked with sweat and he grimaced. He glanced at his phone just in time to see a small streak of glimmering sunshine coming through the tent window.

"5:24." Riven sighed. He threw the covers off of him, grabbed a towel and clothes and jogged to the nearby lake. Inching into the cold water, Riven splashed some onto his face to wake himself up.

"Ugh, it was all a dream…" Riven recalled his nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone. He needed to call Sky.

"What? Riven, what are you calling me for? And at 5:36 in the morning?" Sky mumbled. Riven sighed.

"Look, I don't know, I just need some advice." Riven groaned.

Sky plopped himself in the dorm sofa. "Ok. So what's up?" Riven got out of the lake and put on some clothes.

"Well, I been having dreams ever since I left two weeks ago. And they're always about Musa. I can't get her out of my mind." Riven said.

Sky nodded over the line, twiddling with Helia's fern. "It's obvious the universe is telling you to come back because you miss her. Like crazy."

Riven scoffed. "Yeah, universe. But the missing Musa part is kind of true."

Sky sighed. "Do you have any idea what's happening to Musa while you're gone?" Sky asked.

He could tell RIven had a worried look on his face and gripping something tightly, trying desperately not to crush it. (sometimes someone)

"She's been crying. Her heart out, I've been told. She does come out but it's usually only for meals and needed classes. And even there she seems like a shell of her former self."

Riven shook his head. "But she said it was okay, are you deaf or something?"

"That was a mask, Riven. She also like drama too so did you ever think she could be a good actress?"

Riven rubbed his temples. "I can't stay here knowing Musa's in pain. None of you guys can protect her, obviously, but what do I do? She said that we were never meant to be."

Sky slapped his forehead. "That was acting too. She still loves you and you obviously love her too."

Riven began to pack up his tent. "You're right. Not most of the time, but right now you're right. See you in a few hours." He hung up and packed the rest of his stuff up.

Over the line, Sky hung up and sighed. No matter where he was or what he was doing Riven never lost his cockiness.

Riven trekked back the way he had came over the course of 14 days, looking up to see the glaring sun still reaching up into the pinkish sky. Small stars seemed to twinkle before fading into the brink of dawn. At 8:19, Riven arrived at Red Fountain campus and was greeted by some junior specialists he happened to know. Riven mumbled out greetings before reaching the Specialists' dorm. He had only talked to Sky since he had left. Before they had talked, man to man (or Specialist to Specialist whatever you wanna call 'em) and he was nervous about seeing the guys.

"Tsk. What am I supposed to be worried about? It's not like they'll jump me and cry with joy or something." Riven smirked.

He slammed the door open to see Helia with his fern, Brandon lifting weights, Timmy at the computer, and Sky in the other room. Striding carelessly past the gaping boys, he strode into Sky's room and flopped on the bed.

"Hey." Riven greeted Sky while flipping through a random magazine.

Sky stared at him and sighed. He would only let his pride down a bit for Musa, huh? Sky turned and pretended to salute.

"Hello sir, reporting for duty, sir, yes, sir." Sky grinned.

"Haha, very funny." Riven joked, throwing a pillow at the laughing Specialist.

Sky stopped and said,"So have you seen her yet? After all you are coming back."

Riven shrugged. "I haven't, I'm just not really sure how to approach her."

"Dude, approach? She's your girlfriend, not an animal."

Riven groaned. "Yeah, just shut up. I'm going."

Sky sighed. Riven grabbed his hover bike and zoomed off towards Alfea, hoping to see a certain navy haired fairy. Parking his bike next to the Alfea gate, he ran in and slammed the door open of the Winx girls' dorm. Flora was with her hibiscus, Stella was in her boutique, Bloom was playing with Kiko, Tecna was at her computer, Aisha was running on a treadmill, and Musa was nowhere to be found.

Panting, RIven managed to speak, "Where..is Musa?"

The girls gaped at him. Riven sighed.

"I'm coming back because I miss her, okay? Now tell me where she is." He mumbled.

Stella came out of her boutique squealing. "RIVEN MISSES MUSA?!"

Riven slapped a hand over her mouth. "If you want to keep your mouth I suggest you keep it shut."

Stella nodded and pointed to the balcony. He noticed a pair of headphones and he walked outside. He smiled as he saw Musa wearing headphones and grinning softly. He took a deep breath and murmured,"Musa."

Musa stiffened and turned slowly, meeting Riven's gaze. Tears began to spill as she jumped into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I missed you so much.. It hurt so much when you said you wanted to leave…"

Riven stroked her hair gently. 'Hey, I came back because I missed- Uh, because the Specialists really need me, ahem, you know…"

Musa chuckled. "So why did you really come back? I know you said you missed me but that much?"

Riven sighed. "Well, remember when you said that you'd always be with me wherever I go? Well, you were. In my dreams everyday."

Musa chuckled and sighed. " I really missed you, promise me you won't leave me again…"

Riven laughed and said, "I'll always be with you, wherever you go."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading


End file.
